TFA: The Matrix of Leadership
by The Delta 42
Summary: Optima Prime, Elite Guard wash-out, leader of a group of repair bots and bearer of the Matrix of Leadership. When the All Spark dispersed a small cluster of formed itself into a key, filled with the wisdom and minds of the Thirteen and a flunky is the one stuck with it and perhaps an old leader will return. Fem!Optimus
1. Chapter 1

**TFA: The Matrix of Leadership**

Optima Prime, Elite Guard wash-out, leader of a group of repair bots and bearer of the Matrix of Leadership. When the All Spark dispersed a small cluster of formed itself into a key, filled with the wisdom and minds of the Thirteen and a flunky is the one stuck with it.

Chapter One: Explain

Optima, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood before Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime and Jazz.

"I'll give you points for creativity for your bogus story, Optima, but where's your proof?" Asked Sentinel, pacing with his chin in the air, "Show me one shred of evidence that the All Spark wasn't destroyed under your watch." Demanded Sentinel.

"You have my word." Optima grit out.

"And we all know what that's worth don't we?" Sneered Sentinel, glaring at her, memory still fresh from when Eltron had been lost on Archa Seven.

"Come on Boss Bot, why don't you defend yourself?" Asked Bulkhead, leaning closer to Optima.

"Because she knows her place." Sing-Songed Sentinel.

"How about I show you your place?!" Yelled Bulkhead, charging towards Sentinel, only to be held back by the rest of the rest of the team, while Sentinel was held back by Jazz.

Ultra Magnus raised the Magnus hammer and slammed the hilt onto the ground.

"That is enough, these are serious charges and they will be investigated, Optima Prime, perhaps you could show us where this supposed Decepticon battle took place, your team shall remain her with Jazz." Said Ultra Magnus, his voice filled with authority.

"As you know sir, I scanned some typical Earth vehicles so that we don't draw attention to ourselves." Reported Sentinel, saluting.

"Excellent work, Sentinel Prime, Transform!" Commanded Ultra Magnus, before transforming into a multi wheel missile platform and Sentinel into a Monster truck with a snowplough.

Optima sighed and transformed into her fire department semi alt mode, which was heavily damaged, reminding her to rescan, before heading to the ramp and transforming into robot mode again.

When she walked down the ramp slightly, she raised her servos.

"It's alright, they're on our side." Said Optima, before transforming and rolling down the ramp, one door falling off, followed by Sentinel Prime and Ultra Magnus.

Optima, Sentinel and Ultra Magnus drove along a freeway.

"Um, Ultra Magnus sir, here on Earth we drive on the right side of the street." Said Optima, hoping to get him to obey the law in order for the humans to warm up to him.

"Ultra Magnus doesn't need to listen to maintenance bots like you, Optima!" Said Sentinel, before slamming into her sending her into a fender.

Sentinel drove at top speed through a bunch of signs before flying off of the bridge and landing on the ground, bonnet first.

*/TFATMOL/*

Optima led Ultra Magnus and Sentinel through the foliage of Dino-bot Island, trying to keep and audio sensor and an optic out for Grimlock.

"This planet is disgusting." Said Sentinel from behind her.

"If you hate it so much, go back to the ship." Said Optima, looking straight ahead.

"Optima Prime, I suggest you silence yourself, or I will take all of us back to the ship and have you and your crew tried for the destruction of the All Spark." Said Ultra Magnus, effectively shutting them both up.

A loud roar came from the trees and a giant robotic dinosaur came out from the trees, spewing fire from its mouth.

The dinosaur transformed and stopped.

"Truck Lady come back, Grimlock always knew Truck Lady liked Grimlock best." Said the new robot.

"Hello Grimlock, have you been behaving yourself?" Asked Optima, treating him as if he was a sparkling.

"Yes, Grimlock has been good." Said Grimlock.

Optima turned to Sentinel and Ultra Magnus.

"I sort of adopted him and his siblings shortly after they came online." Said Optima, leading them away from Grimlock and into a clearing, where she opened her chest unit.

"Optima, I don't think now is a good time to start feeding them." Said Sentinel, backing away slightly, as Optima removed an object from her chest and closed her chest unit before turning around.

Optima held a small trinket in her delicate servo, it was blue and pulsating slightly, but both Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime could feel the wisdom and power coming from it.

"What is that?" Asked Sentinel, awed by the small device.

"All that remains of the All Spark, it calls itself the Matrix of Leadership, it hold the collective history, wisdom and experiences of the past leaders of Cybertron. I thought it would be best to give it to you here, sir, instead of on the ship in front of the others." Said Optima, passing the Matrix to Ultra Magnus.

"Optima, what did you do to the All Spark to make it like this?" Asked Ultra Magnus, staring at the Femme.

"It dispersed itself and reformed into the Matrix." Said Optima, readjusting her pedes.

Sentinel shook himself out of his daze.

"Optima Prime, I am arresting you for the destruction of the All Spark!" Said Sentinel, pushing forwards and slamming stasis cuffs onto the Femme.

"Sentinel Prime, explain yourself!" Demanded Ultra Magnus, shocked at Sentinel's actions.

"Ultra Magnus, sir, I believe that that this entire situation was a set up by Optima to lure you here under false pretences of handing the All Spark over to you so she could take command for herself!" Declared Sentinel, throwing a nasty smirk in Optima's direction.

Ultra Magnus's optics widened and nodded to Sentinel, before turning around and marching off to the ferry.

Sentinel turned to face the shocked Femme.

"Did you really think I was going to let you get back in Magnus's good books? As soon as I become Magnus, I will destroy this pathetic little world and everything on it, then I going to kill you." Sneered Sentinel, before dragging Optima back to the ship, where she and her team were thrown into cells.

"Prime, what's going on?" Yelled Ratchet, confused.

"We're going back to Cybertron, to stand trial for destroying the All Spark." Responded Optima, hanging her helm.

The rest of her team gasped as the _Steelhaven_ took off for Cybertron.

**A/N: Next Chapter the Trial and Alpha Trion does something Unexpected.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TFA: The Matrix of Leadership**

Chapter One: waking up

Optima and her team stood before the High Council of Cybertron bound in Stasis cuffs.

"Optima Prime, you are hereby accused to attempted Treason and the destruction of the All Spark, how do you plead?" Said Ultra Magnus, standing on a podium.

"Not guilty." Said Optima, her voice strong.

"Very well, the Council calls Sentinel Prime to the stage." Said Ultra Magnus, warily.

Sentinel strode from the crowd and stepped onto a small stage.

"Designation?" Asked Ultra Magnus.

"Sentinel."

"Rank?"

"Prime."

"What is your relation with the accused?"

"Optima was my best friend in the academy and she always said she was going to rule Cybertron one Day, we all thought she was being ambitious, then she took myself and Eltron to Archa Seven, knowing full well that organic planets were off limits, she forced us to go with her and as a result Eltron was off lined." Said Sentinel, lying.

Ultra Magnus nodded and sent Sentinel back to his seat, before calling Rodimus up.

"Designation?"

"Rodimus."

"Rank?"

"Prime."

"Relation to accused?"

"Optima was one of my tutor's back in the academy, she often spoke about the Thirteen and their weapons, she mainly focused on Solus Prime and Prima, She also spoke of Autobot High Command with high praise, stating that Ultra Magnus was the best leader thus far since the Age of the Primes, which ended shortly after Ultra Magnus became Magnus, she also said that it would be an extreme honour to serve him and she hoped to someday be like him." Said Rodimus, before continuing, "Optima is fiercely loyal to Ultra Magnus and the Autobot cause, she would never attempt a coup-d'état."

Ultra Magnus nodded, before Alpha Trion stood up, walked over to Optima and Ratchet and hit them both over the helm.

"Councillor Trion, what are you doing?" Asked Botanica, shocked.

Alpha Trion didn't respond as he opened Optima spark chamber.

"Ultra Magnus, if you would be so kind to come and observe the scarring next to her spark." Said Alpha Trion, after examining the Femme.

Ultra Magnus stepped off of the podium and walked over to stand next to Alpha Trion, who was pointing at a scar on the left side of the Femme's spark, where multiple connections had been ripped apart and put back together again.

"It cannot be." Breathed Ultra Magnus, stepping backwards.

"I take that you have the Matrix in your possession?" Asked Alpha Trion.

"Yes." Said Ultra Magnus, pulling from his sub-space and handing it to Alpha Trion.

Trion held the Matrix over Optima's spark for a moment, before her Armour began to reshape and sequence, making her slightly taller and giving her more armour and weapons.

The Matrix suddenly flew from Trion's servo and embedded itself in Optima's Spark, causing her frame to convulse until she raised her legs and jumped to her Pedes, pulling a fusion shot gun from her sub space.

"Stay back! I'll kill you! Filthy Decepticon slaggers!" Yelled Optima, waving her gun around, causing Ultra Magnus to grab her arm and pull it to the side.

"At peace, Prime!" Yelled Ultra Magnus, sounding slightly younger.

A member of Rodimus's team, Ironhide, stepped forward, his armour changing and turning black.

"There is no need to fear, Prime, you are safe." Said Ironhide, walking forwards.

Bumblebee jumped over the barrier of the stand he, Bulkhead and Prowl were on, his armour changing and getting slightly taller.

"We won, Optima, the Decepticons lost." Said Bumblebee, through his radio.

Optima seemingly calmed down, looking around her, before Sentinel spoke up.

"Who the Frag is that?" Said Sentinel to Cliffjumper, loudly.

"My name is Optima Prime, Descendent of Prima and Solus Prime, one of the Knights of Cybertron and Leader of the Autobots, Who are you?" Said Optima, straightening up, despite her damaged state.

"Sentinel Prime, Ultra Magnus's second in command." Said Sentinel smugly.

"Sentinel Prime was an honourable Autobot and an excellent leader, you are neither of those characteristics." Said Optima, before looking down at Ratchet.

"How would you know that?" Sneered Sentinel.

"Because Sentinel Prime was my creator, my father. It is through him that I carry the Matrix and through my mother, Angelbane, that I am descended from Nova Prime and Terra, the first Empress of Femmax." Snarled Optima, looking up at Sentinel.

Sentinel was shocked into silence, before Optima's arm shifted in to a rifle and fired at Longarm Major, who was trying to leave the room unnoticed.

"Shockwave, leaving so soon?" Said Optima, advancing on Longarm.

"Prime, that's our chief of Security and Intelligence, why are attacking him?" Asked Ultra Magnus, slowly walking forwards.

"This is no Autobot, this is Shockwave, Decepticon spy and one of the most loyal to Megatron." Said Optima, causing Longarm to transform into Shockwave.

"How did you know?" Demanded Shockwave, backing away slowly.

"Your stench is unique." Said Optima, as she levelled the barrel of her rifle with Shockwaves head, "Any last words?" said the Prime.

"This is not your planet to rule, The Fallen shall rise again!" Yelled Shockwave, before being shot twice in the chest by Ironhide and once in the face by Optima.

"Well that was violent." Said Rodimus, looking at the Female Prime.

"I heard that threat before." Shrugged Optima, calm, "I was run through the back and had my Spark chamber blown by my dear older brother, on the orders of The Fallen."

"Then how are you still alive?" Asked Prowl, causing Optima to look at him.

"Prowl? But that's impossible, the humans hunted you down and tore you apart." Said Optima, looking over the Autobots around her.

"Let's just say, Prime, it's a long story." Said Jazz, his armour turning silver and getting slightly shorter.

**A/N: Optima remembers and she starts to deal with the results of the war.**


	3. AN

Hi, The Delta 42 here, I'm planning on rewriting this story but with normal Optimus instead as I've forgotten the original purpose of this story.


End file.
